Talk:Kill Team Zero
Just pointing out, Reinno should name his own marine. So remove the name it has. Also, a mentor called 'crow'? That doesn't make much sence fluffwise. AmyTheStray (talk) 00:29, July 13, 2014 (UTC) I was thinking that would be on personality, but feel free to edit LordReaper (talk) 07:51, July 13, 2014 (UTC) we need some art for the artical. TheSpawn117 (talk) 08:15, July 13, 2014 (UTC) true true, deatwatch art isn't hard to find thankfully LordReaper (talk) 09:46, July 13, 2014 (UTC) is anyone going to do Barrius Jaul? TheSpawn117 (talk) 10:43, July 13, 2014 (UTC) Hi, It's AmyTheStray. My laptop is broken so I wont be able to be on here for e week or so, but I was thinking of drawing a group picture for the kill-team. Though I need phisical discriptions of the members becasue they will be helmetless. Hi Guys, love the Kill team and the Iron Praetorian name. About the physical appearance, go with bald and those victorian era moustache and beard style. Reinno (talk) 11:00, July 14, 2014 (UTC)Reinno sure thing, any personality/armament details? LordReaper (talk) 06:06, July 15, 2014 (UTC) Is it possible for me to edit a bit of the IP kill team member ?? Reinno (talk) 01:42, July 16, 2014 (UTC) I feel the need to mention two things. First off your description of them matches the activities of nearly every other active Kill-Team. Second you mention them performing Black Ops. The definition of a Black Op is an operation that is top secret. The reason why a Black Op is hidden from the public and anyone else is because if it got out it would cause massive politcal ramifications. Given the fact that the Death Watch is deployed against Xenos targets, whom are considered to be unworthy of living in the imperial view, there is little to no reason why operations against them would need to be considered black ops. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 02:30, July 16, 2014 (UTC) well supah (i haven't read them yet so sorry if i am really wrong) yes a black op has major ramifications, but the deathwatch can be, and is deployed against human targets as well. but only if those targets possess xeno-tech which is considered a major enough threat to warrent a deployment of SM. but point against using walking tanks which are heraled as relics of the god emperor and draw the attentions of hundreds of thousands of civilians and undoubtedly the attentions of every noble in the aria...yeah black ops implies subtlety. and SM stealth is basicly shooting the massive explosive from a bush and catching the enemy by supprise, not never being seen. Allow me a demonstration. This is your body...WITHOUT FIBER! (talk) 02:50, July 16, 2014 (UTC) So, I'm back... with no art. Yep, my attempt to draw a group pic ended with dismal failure -_- So. No. No art from me. AmyTheStray (talk) 07:17, July 16, 2014 (UTC) Its all good, we'll find something LordReaper (talk) 07:17, July 16, 2014 (UTC) indeed don't worry about it. TheSpawn117 (talk) 07:20, July 16, 2014 (UTC) I'm thinking, Superbadmarine has a point. Zero are just like very other Kill-Team. They need something unique about them. A speciality or favoured foe, or somthing like that. To set them apart and make them interesting AmyTheStray (talk) 07:44, July 16, 2014 (UTC) What if they specialise in dealing wih rogue human elements or renegade Deathwatch units? LordReaper (talk) 22:58, July 17, 2014 (UTC) So you mean they would be doing Hereticus work as aversed to the work of the Ordo Xenos? I am your master! At your service. (talk) 23:51, July 17, 2014 (UTC) ok here is a example of a time deathwatch was deployed against a human world...if i remember right. human merchant finds a cash of xeno jewlary and sells it to a bunch of nobles on a planet...after a time the nobles start getting into strange habbits. hereticus agents are sent to the planet and all die, but reveal that the nobles are all bug-hybrids now (not nids) and damn near invoulnerable. thus deathwatch is sent in, they fail. planet is exterminatus. also a good reason why to never trust tech from non-humans. Allow me a demonstration. This is your body...WITHOUT FIBER! (talk) 00:00, July 18, 2014 (UTC) Removing xeno tainted humans is still work of the Death watch. So, they could specialise in human targets who interact with xenos. AmyTheStray (talk) 00:02, July 18, 2014 (UTC) Possible I grant you, but I fear it doesn't make a lot of sense. Having a Kill-team that deals specifically with human targets seems like a waste of resources. Also it still wouldn't be Black Ops. A key component of a Black Op is that if the operators are caught in the act, then the country or organization that sponsored the operation denies any ties to the men. The Imperium can't really deny involvement if a Kill-Team of Marines gets caught bombing a Church or something. I think that you guys are approaching the problem the wrong way. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 00:14, July 18, 2014 (UTC) Hmm, maybe human and xeno targets holding dangerous technology that needs to be contained. AmyTheStray (talk) 00:21, July 18, 2014 (UTC) too much call of duty, and other games painting black ops the wrong way. black ops usually never have more than one soldier involved, and usually then he's foreign. a black op also typically involves criminal elements, and assassinations of barely involved and beneficial assets or even manipulating a situation to cause the deaths of forces belonging to ones own nation. not to mention the criminal acts done to nations that are neutral or even allies with the nation that sent you to preform these acts. no what you guys are thinking of a shadow operations, or simple stealth ops. shadow operations being that no one save your handler knows where you are, and stealth ops being deep in enemy territory. Allow me a demonstration. This is your body...WITHOUT FIBER! (talk) 00:21, July 18, 2014 (UTC) The issue here is that you guys are trying to do with a Kill-Team what people do with Chapters, which doesn't necessarily work here. The key thing to remember is that while a Kill-Team may operate for a long period of time it is ultimately a temporary unit, destined to disband after a certain number of its members end their long watch. So rather than giving them some special quality, or weirdly specific role, I would advise you give them some sort of special assignment. Some long term duty that they were charged with completing. Maybe a particularly difficult target to hunt down, a unique area that they watch over, or some secret that they guard. Or you can simply make a particularly interesting mission their claim to fame. There really isn't any kinda skill set that you can give to a Kill-Team to make it unique, nor is it realistic that a Kill-team, given how powerful an asset they are, would be assigned to only one type of threat. The best way you can make these guys unique is by putting them in unique situations and letting their actions speak for them. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 00:25, July 18, 2014 (UTC) I'm very busy of late, and am unable to help with this colab. You are free to continue using my characters. Thankyou AmyTheStray (talk) 09:30, July 24, 2014 (UTC) Discrepancies I will note that while Astartes (especially Deathwatch Kill Teams) do from time to time recieve orders to "Assasinate" or "Eliminate" a specific threat, it is usually of Xenos origins, and if not then it is of a vital strategic or tactical value concerning a terrible threat which has serious repercussions for entire sub sectors or segmentums. Assassination of individual high profile threats or key high value targets is usually the realm of the Officio Assassinorum and their various Temple Assassins, not Deathwatch Astartes, because Astartes are too valuable and rare a asset to waste going after one enemy, and a whole Kill Team even more so. 19:56, August 15, 2014 (UTC) I was planning for them to be a kind of loose end group, tying up problems that the Ordo Xenos or Deathwatch don't want known elsewhere. Using Assassins would blow security and such. LordReaper (talk) 07:55, August 16, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, but Reaper Imperial Assassins aren't really that chatty. Hell they don't even question why they have to kill a particular target. I can't imagine a reason why the Ordo Xenos would deploy a kill-team rather than simply bringing in the Officio Assassinorum. Plus even if they were to they wouldn't a deploy a whole kill-team. They would probably just send out a Kill-Marine. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 13:24, August 16, 2014 (UTC) True, but then again, its the Inquisition, and my main plan for it was to have them take out another Rogue Kill Team or something, i'm still working out the specifics though LordReaper (talk) 01:42, August 17, 2014 (UTC) That is a good idea, but my point is that you shouldn't have operations like that be their purpose. Rather you should have them be a regular Kill-Team on the organizational level and allow it's members and actions speak for it. Also don't you think you guys have too many CQC experts? I am your master! At your service. (talk) 02:37, August 17, 2014 (UTC) Fair enough, i'll change some things up, and two cqc experts is to much? LordReaper (talk) 03:07, August 17, 2014 (UTC) Preacher, Bladedancer, Savage. Just under half of the Kill-Team specializes in close combat. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 03:24, August 17, 2014 (UTC) Yeah I saw that just after replying, i'll opt Bladedancer into having his name for purposes of agility rather then combat expertise LordReaper (talk) 07:23, August 17, 2014 (UTC) The rogue Kill Team idea may be somewhat extreme, as not since the Heresy and various "incidents" have Astartes gone rogue. You have to understand that the Deathwatch is supposed to represent the best of the best Astartes, and are recruited from some of the best Xeno fighters around, they usually have a very high degree of specialized training, and are beyond compare even among their own chapters. A Deathwatch Marine is in essence a spec ops soldier of exceptional quality and rare character, devoted to his craft, and ever vigilant. To be constructive, I suggest a specialization focusing on things Astartes are known for. You can make this very special by following a simple template. Determine the squads numbers or how many are in the squad, it's Tactical and strategic arrangment such as what areas of expertise is each member of the squads responsibilities and duties, what roles or mission priorities is the squad designed to handle, what is their operating parameters, and when or why are they deployed, and finally what is their customary load out, this is vital as it carries a great deal of the squads personality and combat style. Two NPC Kill Teams I had interact with my players were Kill Team Hammersfall (all in Terminator Armor, designed for smashing through armored resistance and entrenched enemies) and Kill Team Echo Seven, a Veteran team which inserted by Heliohawk Gunship (New STC) and carried out behind enemy lines "disposal" of high value targets using stealth, sabotage, deception and misdirection. They were nicknamed the "unworthy" as other Astartes saw their battlefield tactics as dishonorable. You have a good concept for your Kill Team, just refine it more, add little nuances and character, designate it for a Deathwatch combat role typical of Astartes, and individualize each member in the squad. Perhaps these Deathwatch work closely with a radical Inquisitor of the Ordo Xenos, who utilizes Temple Assassins or Death Cult Assassins and the two work in tandem alongside each other. Perhaps the Watch Commander has recognized the squad for certain actions or their role in certain operations and has honored or elevated the squad for their heroics, a special commendation or award. 17:34, August 19, 2014 (UTC) ....Final note, or perhaps they wear a mark of shame, and are trying to repent and make up for their actions. This too can be a interesting twist to a standard Deathwatch Kill Team, perhaps a whole Kill Team made up of Black Shields attempting to find redemption, now that is a exciting concept. 17:54, August 19, 2014 (UTC) Thats an idea, thanks man LordReaper (talk) 05:56, August 20, 2014 (UTC) Oh and. yeah Kill Teams going rogue is uncomon, but not impossible, and Kill Teams going against Ordo Xenos handlers is a possibility as well. I was thinking for the team to be a kind of invisble group of enforcers, but the whole assassin co op idea is very helpful, thankyou LordReaper (talk) 06:13, August 20, 2014 (UTC) I look forward to seeing what you do with these guys, I hope some of my advice was inspirational. Good Luck 16:38, August 20, 2014 (UTC)